


Засранец (Asshole)

by Vasilika



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джоан Ватсон и ее героические усилия помешать Шерлоку увидеть ее обнаженной выше талии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Засранец (Asshole)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Asshole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610045) by [cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranes/pseuds/cranes). 



> Фразы заглавным шрифтом написаны так, потому что точно так же было и в оригинале. Оно значение усиливает. :)

 

Она уверена, что это все ненамеренно. _В основном_ ненамеренно. И конечно, может, иногда ей и бывает трудно совмещать сексуального маньяка, у которого вечно висит знак «соитие в процессе» на двери, с человеком, который не может интересоваться ее грудью еще меньше, чем это уже есть; но она все равно убеждена в том, что Шерлок Холмс не находится в середине героического квеста, целью которого является увидеть эту самую ее грудь. Не… _сознательно_ , по крайней мере.  
  
Вот только… _он не понимает значения слова «дверь»_. Вообще. Или тот факт, что, если ты слышишь шум воды в душе, _это обычно свидетельствует о том, что кто-то моется_. Шерлок же, похоже, испытывает какую-то странную необходимость врываться к ней, когда появляется хотя бы что-то, отдаленно подогревающее его интерес, и как результат из его головы совершенно вылетает даже напоминание о таком простом понятии как «ШЕРЛОК, Я ПЕРЕОДЕВАЮСЬ, ПОШЕЛ _ВОН_ ОТСЮДА».  
  
****

**___________**

****  
В первый раз это происходит где-то спустя две недели, как она въезжает. Она сама себе удивляется, проснувшись до восьми, и как раз влезает в свои штаны. На ней еще _нет_ футболки. Бюстгальтера тоже. Она как раз тянется за майкой, когда в коридоре раздается грохот и громкое «ВАТСОН, ДУМАЮ, Я РАСКРЫЛ ДЕЛО, НАМ НАДО ИДТИ…», прежде чем дверь распахивается, и в комнату врывается Шерлок; его волосы всклокочены, а глаза покраснели от недосыпа.  
  
Джоан вскрикивает и ныряет за кровать.  
  
\- _Шерлок!_ – рявкает она.  
  
И практически слышит, как он хмурится.  
  
\- Ватсон, у нас нет времени на твою нелепую скромность, убийца на свободе! Вот, – он подходит и бросает ей то, что оказывается самым уродливым кардиганом, который когда-либо ей попадался, – одевайся. Нам надо торопиться.  
  
Джоан негодует из-за кровати и стягивает на себя одеяло. _Черт, это было близко_ , думает она, но Джоан довольно сильно уверена, что он не видел того, чего видеть не должен был. Все это время Шерлок практически вибрирует позади нее, и она понимает, что если чего-нибудь не сделает, до него никогда не допрет, что он должен выйти, поэтому она _сильно_ пинает его в голень и шипит сквозь зубы:  
  
\- _Вон_.  
  
Его недоуменное (и слегка окрашенное болью) лицо почти стоит всей сложившейся ситуации.  
  
Джоан сжигает этот кардиган в камине позднее тем же вечером.  
  
****

**___________**

****  
Во второй раз Джоан понимает, что это может стать проблемой. Она на свидании, курсом которого она умело управляла, и оно подходило в логичному завершению в его квартире, с его головой между ее ног. Она демонстративно отключила свой телефон и не дала Шерлоку знать, куда она направилась. Все, что она сказала, это то, что она ушла к другу на этот вечер.  
  
После почти месяца сожительства с Шерлоком до нее доходит, что ей стоило бы подарить ему целую _энциклопедию_ той информации, над которой ему следует подумать.  
  
\- ВАТСОН, УБЕРИ ЭТОГО НЕУКЛЮЖЕГО ИДИОТА СО СВОИХ БЕДЕР, У НАС НОВОЕ ДЕЛО!  
  
Вышеупомянутый «неуклюжий идиот» заговаривает с ней снова только через неделю. Эту «беседу» Шерлок тоже умудряется сорвать, хотя Джоан до сих пор понятия не имеет, каким образом он умудрился вмешать во все это _козу_.  
  
****

**___________**

****  
После третьего раза Джоан решает, что ей пора разработать план действий. Цель: во чтобы то ни стало не дать Шерлоку Холмсу лицезреть ее обнаженной выше пояса. (Ниже тоже, но этот пункт имеет меньший приоритет, потому что _невозможный кретин_ уже каким-то образом умудрился… ну… Да, это он уже видел.) А это значит… Она колеблется между _оставаться одетой все время, потому что Шерлок Холмс пронырливый засранец_ и _купить дверной замок_. Первое становится более реальным вариантом после того, как он вскрывает ее замок в семь утра, чтобы проинформировать ее, что он еще не разобрался в деле, но зато сложил из бумаги оригами в виде мужского полового органа, и… он всерьез думает, что это должно ее заинтересовать?  
  
Первый вариант, кстати, тоже оказывается ни к черту позднее в тот же день, когда Шерлок роняет чье-то сердце на стол прямо перед ней, и брызги заляпывают ей всю футболку. Она пытается убедить Белла, что это Kool Aid; он отправляет ее домой в новой блузке, которую сам выбирает, и с новым секретом того, как отмыть кровь, потому что «Я уверен, это будет более частой проблемой, чем ты думаешь, Джоан» и «Холмс - _засранец_ ».  
  
****

**___________**

****  
(В четвертый раз Джоан трясется, и на ней нет ничего кроме шокового оранжевого одеяла, а руки Шерлока на ее плечах, на ее запястьях, на ее талии, и тихое-тихое « _Ватсон, Ватсон, Ватсон_ » слышится над ее ухом; и она не понимает, от кого исходит этот звук, пока не видит выражение _ужаса_ на его лице и не осознает, что Шерлок-сексуальный-маньяк плевать хотел на ее грудь, потому что он с ней, он – Шерлок, ее лучший друг, Шерлок – тот человек, который любит ее больше всего на свете, это не изменится, и неважно сколько еще он будет врываться к ней в самый неподходящий момент.)  
  
****

**___________**

****  
Пятый раз, наверное, можно не считать, учитывая то, что они оба без одежды, их запястья стянуты пластиковыми шнурками, а Шерлок старательно не смотрит на нее.  
  
\- Сказал же вам, у нас нет при себе никакого оружия, – бормочет он их похитителю.  
  
Тот отвечает:  
  
\- Мистер Холмс, а вы в курсе, что тело вашей помощницы само по себе можно считать оружием массового поражения? – что Джоан мысленно переводит как « _че-е-е-ерт_ », и, видимо, Шерлок тоже, потому что в следующую секунду он уже свободен и выбивает _душу_ из этого парня. В тот день Джоан понимает, что любое чувство скромности, которое у нее было, теперь в прошлом, а ее честь – в очень надежных руках.  
  
****

**___________**

****  
В шестой раз там Майкрофт.  
  
Чертов- _чертов_ Майкрофт.  
  
Шерлок появляется со словами «Тебя подставили», и руки Джоан тут же хватаются за одеяло, потому что за все то время, что Шерлок врывался к ней, она никогда не чувствовала себя более _обнаженной_ , беззащитной, будто все ее секреты написаны в каждой черточке ее лица, и ее щеки горят. Она перестает думать, безучастно, какого хрена она должна _стыдиться_ чего-либо. Но это все равно происходит, и, когда Шерлок оставляет ее, давая одеться (он раньше этого никогда не делал, и она не знает, почему ей от этого больно), она не смотрит на Майкрофта. Ни разу.  
  
Она не говорит Шерлоку почему.  
  
(Она не хочет признаваться себе в том, что она через постель добралась до каждой тайны, которая была у этого человека.)  
  
Когда она рассказывает то, что узнала, Шерлоку, он ничего не отвечает, и они еще долгие дни не сталкиваются взглядами. Когда это наконец случается, он целует ее, сильно, почти грубо, и она решает, что больше прятаться от него она не хочет.  
  
****

**___________**

****  
\- Я никогда не видел тебя такой, – говорит он.  
  
Джоан понимает, что не может говорить, боль комом встала в горле.  
  
\- Какой такой? – наконец удается произнести ей. ( _Он вернулся он вернулся он вернулся о Боже он умер но он жив ТРИ ГОДА ШЕРЛОК_.)  
  
\- _Вот такой_ , – бормочет он, ничего не объясняя, но он стирает большими пальцами слезы, стекающие по ее щекам. Она сглатывает, пытаясь не податься навстречу этому прикосновению, но знает, что все равно делает это. – Ты всегда такая собранная, такая сдержанная. Я никогда не видел тебя…  
  
Она целует его, как летний дождь.  
  
Он целует ее в ответ, как зимняя буря.  
  
И Джоан Ватсон осознает, что для Шерлока обнажены все, он видит каждую их мысль на их лицах, но он видит ее, лишь когда она _позволяет_ ему, и неважно сколько раз они занимались любовью, неважно сколько раз он врывался к ней, неважно сколько было дел, или больниц, или утренних просыпаний бок о бок – сейчас первый раз когда он видит ее по-настоящему, полностью _обнаженной_.  
  
Она шепчет: «Я люблю тебя» и спокойно решает убить его во сне позднее.  
  
Но сперва ей надо кое-что сделать.  
  
****

**___________**

(Утром она врывается в свою собственную комнату – Шерлок все еще спит – и кидает в него самый уродливый свитер, который смогла найти.  
  
\- Одевайся, засранец, – бодро говорит она. – У нас новое дело.)  
  
  
  
****

_**fin** _


End file.
